kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Angela Blanc
|obraz = Angela Blanc.jpg |kanji = アンジェラ・ブラン |rōmaji = Anjiera Buran |alias = |rasa = Upadły Anioł |płeć = Kobieta |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = |poprzednia przynależność = Houndsworth |zajęcie = Pokojówka Henry'ego Barrymore |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Houndsworth Londyn |status = Zmarła |krewni = |manga = |anime = Odcinek 7 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Akiko Yajima }} Angela Blanc (jap. アンジェラ・ブラン Anjiera Buran) – postać, która pojawiła się tylko w serialu anime Kuroshitsuji. Jest żeńskim odpowiednikiem Asha Landersa i początkowo pracowała jako pokojówka Henry'ego Barrymore. Wygląd Angela miała jasnobłękitne włosy i ciemnofioletowe oczy. Ubierała się w różne stroje, przede wszystkim w odcieniach lawendy i bieli. Będąc w swojej postaci anioła, dolna część jej sukienki wydawała się być wykonana z piór. Przez innych uważana jest za piękną kobietę, przyciąga uwagę zarówno Finniana, jak i Baldroya od ich pierwszego spotkaniaAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 7. Osobowość Angela początkowo sprawia wrażenie uległej kobiety, bitej przez Henry'ego Barrymore w obecności Ciela Phantomhive'a i Sebastiana Michaelisa. Jednak później zdaje się cieszyć rolą dominatrix, jak widać z jej zmiany stroju i nadgorliwej postawy, kiedy torturuje SebastianaAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 20. Mey-Lin opisuje ją jako „stanowczą kobietę”, po złapaniu jej na akcie seksualnym z człowiekiemAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 8. Pomimo, że jest hermafrodytą, gdy jest w jej kobiecej postaci, jest dla niej bardzo ważne, aby ją można było uznać za kobietę, dlatego też dokłada ogromne starania, aby angażować się w akty seksualne, nawet z Plutem. Kiedy ujawnia się i oferuje siebie Sebastianowi, wydaje się być zasmucona, gdy on odrzuca jej propozycję. Nawet jeszcze przed ujawnieniem jej prawdziwej postaci jako upadły anioł, Sebastian był wyraźnie podejrzliwy wobec niej kwestionując łatwość, z jaką ona oswoiła Pluta. Streszczenie anime Houndsworth Arc Angela jako pierwsza wita domowników dworu Phantomhive po przybyciu Houndsworth, popełniając błąd, za który zostaje ukarana fizycznie i werbalnie przez Henry'ego Barrymore, którego powstrzymuje Sebastian. Będąc świadkiem zajścia cała służba Phantomhive'a oferuje jej największą sympatię, a także wyraża chęć pomocy w jej obowiązkach. Sebastian przejął zadanie podania herbaty, kiedy zauważa, jak bardzo drżą jej posiniaczone ręce. Tej nocy Henry jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany na obecnością swoich gości, jako że postrzega to trochę jak wrogie przejęcie przez Królową Wiktorię. Angela idzie poprosić służbę, aby wyszła, kiedy w oknie pojawia się cień dużego psa i widzą świecącego psa biegnącego przez miasto. Podążając za nim znajdują martwego Jamesa, prawdopodobnie zabitego Demonicznego Psa. Następnego dnia znajdują psa, którego James przechowywał nielegalnie. Służba Phantomhive'a i Angela śledzą wściekły tłum zmierzający na polanę. Na miejscu tłum szczuje inne psy, by atakowały te hodowane przez Jamesa, sprawiając ogromne cierpienie z Finny'emu, który interweniuje. Kiedy Henry postanawia zabić Tanakę, Ciela, Finny'ego, Baldroya i Mey-Lin za wtrącanie się, Angela prosi o wybaczenie, ale nie on ustępuje. Później, gdy zostaje zabił, służący Phantomhive badają sprawę. Okazuje się, że jej zwierzak Pluto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Ostatecznie przekazuje go pod opiekę Ciela pewna, że Sebastian jest w stanie go oswoić. Shard of Hope Arc Angela pojawia się na chwilę pod koniec łuku fabularnego, po tym jak Ciel, Sebastian i Grell Sutcliff odkryli, że Drossel Keinz był kontrolowany przez marionetkę, która z kolei była manipulowana przez kogoś innego. Gdy marionetka ucieka z dworu Mandalay, Angela chwyta ją na moście, a następnie miażdży ją w dłoniach i wrzuca do rzeki. Curry Contest Arc Angela ponownie pojawia się epizodycznie, dając jednemu z zawodników przyprawę curryma, która powoduje, że kosztujący ja ludzie wpadają w szał. Ostatecznie sytuacja zostaje złagodzona przez bułki curry Sebastiana. Book of Doomsday Arc Kiedy Ciel, Sebastian i Grell badają poczynania sekty, za którymi, jak się okazuje, stoi Angela. Przyjmuje postać upadłego anioła i porywa Ciela, biorąc go do biblioteki Mrocznych Żniwiarzy, gdzie próbuje przepisać jego przeszłość. Gdy jej się to nie udaje, wpada w szał i próbuje zabić wyznawców sekty, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Sebastiana, Grella i Williama T. Spearsa, dzięki szybkiemu działaniu Undertakera z przepisywaniem obecnych wydarzeń. Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Po zatrzymaniu Ciela i Sebastiana przez Scotland Yard za przestępstwo, którego nie popełnili, Angela przybywa w miejsce przetrzymywania Sebastiana i torturuje go, co wydaje się jej podobać i ją ekscytować. Później, po tym jak Pluto w swojej prawdziwej postaci został wypuszczony przez Asha, by szalał po mieście, Ash/Angela rozmawiają z Sebastianem. Angela odkrywa, że ona i Ash to ta sama istota. Oferuje się mu i jest szczególnie zirytowana, kiedy Sebastian zamiast tego dołącza do Ciela. Wkrótce potem Ciel i Sebastian konfrontują Asha i Angelę w ostatecznej bitwie, w której Sebastian jest w stanie ich zabić w swojej postaci demonaAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 24. en:Angela Blanc de:Angela ru:Анжела Блан es:Angela Blanc Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie tylko z anime Kategoria:Anioły Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Book of Doomsday Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc